


Mama

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer challenge prompt of Mrs. Darlian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

"shh, Relena. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Mrs. Darlian rocked the now sleeping child, whispering words of reassurance. The little girl had been inconsolable since awakening almost two hours before. She felt helpless, in over her head, and sinking fast. It wasn't that she didn't love children; in fact she championed causes to benefit both those living beyond the poverty line as well as several that helped with supplying special needs care.

However, her life experience was limited at best. Having nieces and nephews over for tea and cake did nothing to prepare her for being handed a toddler who had seen her parents murdered and her home burned down. Was it better to let the child cry or to try to calm her? Should they try to institute a routine or would she fall into one naturally? Was adult food too much for her to digest and if so what was the proper thing to feed a toddler? How did something so small manage to create such a foul stench?

Feeling the child stir, small hand fisting into her silk blouse, Mrs. Darlian began another slow circuit of the room, instinctively rubbing Relena's back. It was quite obvious that she had no clue what she was doing or even if this was something that she wanted to do. Most people had months to prepare for this. She'd had less than twenty four hours from the time her husband had called to say he was on his way until there was a small pink bundle in her arms.

The decision is yours, she had been told. Relena can stay with us, become part of our family, or other arrangements could be made. Perhaps the better choice would be to hand her over to someone with other children. At least then she might have a fighting chance of growing up with some level of normalcy. In all honesty, what did Mrs. Darlian did have to offer someone whose needs went far what could be met by a gracious hostess with eye for classic style and fashion.

Carefully she set the child down in the portable crib they had borrowed. The girl's eyes opened and Mrs. Darlian braced herself for the tears that would inevitably follow. Instead Relena snuggled deeper as she reached out to wrap her hand around two of fingers that hovered next to her. With a soft sigh she drifted back to sleep, the first word she had spoken since her arrival still echoing softly in the air.


End file.
